The present invention relates to a sun visor for vehicles having a flat sun-visor body which has an approximately rectangular peripheral contour. The visor body is provided with a recess in one of its two main surfaces. Within that recess, there is inserted a housing that is provided with a mirror and an illuminating device.
Sun visors for vehicles with a mirror and an illuminating device are known, for example, from Federal Republic of Germany DE-OS No. 27 30 926. With this known sun visor, however, it is not possible to selectively use the illuminating device. Instead, the source of light of the illuminating device is continously connected and operating when the sun-visor body is in its position of use, that is, when the visor body is in its position affording daylight blocking or dazzle protection. Furthermore, this sun visor does not have a mirror cover which is, however, frequently desired.
Another sun visor known from Federal Republic of Germany DE-OS No. 30 45 907 is equipped with a mirror which can be covered when the mirror is not in use. However, this visor lacks an illuminating device, so that the mirror cannot be used in the dark.